


PRANK

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Romance Out Of Character, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelucon bukan hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan pada orang-orang tertentu. Trauma? Mungkin. Sakit hati? Bisa jadi. Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata? Cek saja di dalam. Mind to RnR?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRANK

Hinata benci bermain dengan bocah Uchiha, terutama Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata tidak membenci Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, mereka sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Uchiha Sai selalu memberikannya gambar dan lukisan yang indah, fix, Hinata tidak jadi membencinya meskipun pemuda itu sering berkata pedas. Uchiha Itachi dan Hyuuga Neji berteman baik jadi teman kakaknya masuk dalam aliansi "Hinata-chibi and The Teddy Gang".  
Jadi intinya, Sasuke adalah musuh terbesar umat manusia, layaknya titan menjijikkan dalam anime yang sering ditonton Itachi dan Neji.  
Ini adalah hukum alam yang telah ditetapkan Hyuuga Hinata sejak berumur lima tahun, umurnya saat bertemu dengan iblis berwajah sok angelic, Uchiha Sasuke.  
.  
.  
.  
PRANK © Eternal Dream Chowz  
[Prank: Lelucon, kejahilan]  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out Of Character, Alternate Universe, Typo(s)  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata masih bisa mengingat dengan sangat jelas kapan pertemuan pertamanya dengan keluarga Uchiha dimulai. Sepuluh tahun lalu. Tepat saat ia berumur lima tahun lebih satu bulan pada hari ke lima belas, keluarga Uchiha datang ke vila yang disewa ayahnya saat liburan musim dingin.  
Saat itu keluarganya menyambut di pintu depan. Ada seorang paman berwajah tegas, seorang bibi dengan senyum keibuan dan tiga orang anak mereka yang berwajah sedatar tembok. Eh, tidak juga. Kalau diperhatikan, ada satu yang memiliki ciri penuaan dini seperti di iklan pembersih wajah. Yang ke dua tersenyum terus seperti senyuman paman-paman pedofil di berita pagi, Hinata jadi paranoid. Yang ke tiga ini wajahnya super datar layaknya tembok—mungkin dia perlu lotion pijat wajah?—. Dan Hinata baru sadar kalau si muka papan cucian memelototinya dengan seringaian aneh. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaos Neji. Mengapa sekelompok mafia datang ke rumah? Pikir Hinata polos. Terlalu banyak menonton movie action membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.  
"Ah, ini Hinata? Wah, lucunya. Berapa umurnya?" sang wanita Uchiha bertanya padanya dengan senyum lembut.  
"Li-lima tahun," jawab Hinata malu-malu.  
Mikoto tertawa pelan, "Wah, Hinata seumuran dengan Sasuke," lanjut Mikoto sambil melirik anaknya.   
Hinata tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Mikoto, apakah si keriput, bocah pedo ataupun si papan cucian. Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Mikoto mengerti anak itu belum mengenal ketiga anaknya.  
"Hinata, perkenalkan ini Itachi, anak pertama bibi. Yang ke dua, Sai. Dan anak terakhir, Sasuke. Bertemanlah dengan mereka, ya?"  
Hinata membungkuk sedikit sebagai perkenalan singkat, "H-hinata. Salam kenal," lantas meremas pakaian Neji sampai kusut. Itachi balas tersenyum, Sai melambaikan tangan singkat dan Sasuke—mendecih. Hah? Apa salah Hinata?  
.  
.  
.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, para orangtua berkumpul di ruang tamu untuk minum teh. Itachi dan Neji cepat sekali akrab, mereka langsung asyik mengobrol dan bermain robot-robotan. Sai lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang ditemani buku sketsa dan pensil. Tersisa Hinata yang duduk di teras dengan teddy kesayangannya dan Sasuke yang duduk berama ibunya.  
Hinata bermain sendirian sampai Sasuke datang ke teras dan memelototinya lagi. Hinata pura-pura tidak peka dan asyik menggerak-gerakkan tangan beruangnya.   
"Hei."  
Hinata menoleh dengan enggan, "Ya?"  
Sasuke berdehem ringan.  
"Mulai hari ini—"  
Hinata menatap penuh rasa penasaran.  
"—kau jadi budakku."  
Hinata dengan polos menggeleng.  
"Hinata mau jadi putri. Selain itu Hinata tidak mau."  
Sasuke mengernyit. Baru kali ini ia menemukan anak seumuran yang berani menentangnya.  
"Kau berani melawanku?"  
Hinata mengalihkan pandangan. Ia malas melanjutkan pembicaraan ini.  
Hinata tahu Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menghela napas lega. Namun ia tercekat saat mendengar suara bilah logam dingin yang menyentuh punggungnya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"  
Hinata mendengar suara Mikoto yang panik. Neji yang berlari menghampirinya. Dan ibunya yang menutup mulut karena terkejut.  
"Kenapa kau memotong rambut Hinata?!"   
Apa kata Neji tadi? Rambut? Hinata memegang rambutnya yang tergunting dan berjatuhan di lantai. Sasuke diseret oleh Mikoto. Hinata masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.  
"Kenapa rambut Hinata jadi pendek?"   
Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata menggeleng cepat. Ada baiknya ia melupakan kejadian buruk sepuluh tahun lalu. Syukurlah ia tak pernah lagi bertemu pemuda psikopat itu. Mana ada anak lelaki yang tega memotong rambut anak perempuan. Hei! Rambut itu mahkota wanita, lho!  
Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya. Sekaligus berpikir kenapa ia bisa-bisanya mengingat kejadian itu.  
"Tadaima."  
"Selamat datang, Hinata."  
Eh? Siapa yang menyambutnya? Hinata tak ingat suara Neji sedatar itu saat memanggilnya.  
"K-kau ... siapa?"  
"Kau sudah lupa padaku?"   
Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan pose arogan. Berkaos v-neck dengan celana jeans hitam. Siapa?  
Hinata melihat ibunya yang buru-buru datang ke ruang depan.  
"Okaeri, Hinata. Ini Sasuke-kun. Masih ingat kan? Dia akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini."  
Hinata menggangguk.  
Oh, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Chotto, Uchiha. Sasuke.  
Hahaha, ini bercanda kan?—Sungguh tidak lucu.  
Hinata melotot, Sasuke menyeringai.   
UCHIHA SASUKE?!  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata berada di belakang tubuh Neji sejak pulang sekolah. Kalau tidak ada Neji ya lari ke kamar dan dikunci dengan baik dan benar. Ia enggan makan di ruang makan bersama-sama, lebih baik makan di dapur. Amarah ibunya diabaikan, yang penting aman dan sehat sentosa tanpa disentuh seujung kuku. Sasuke lama-lama kesal juga. Apa dirinya terlihat seperti yakuza?   
Kedutan kesal menghiasi jidatnya. Dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan gadis itu.  
…  
Hinata mengintip dari dalam kamar. Celingak celinguk tidak jelas. Pantat ayam itu tidak ada di sini kan?  
"Oi."  
"Kyaa!" jerit Hinata kaget.  
Hinata membanting pintu kamarnya. Sasuke mendecih di luar sana. Ini menyebalkan.  
Setelah berkomat-kamit di kamar sambil membaca mantra, Hinata memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar. Syukurlah, tidak ada pemuda psikopat itu.  
Hinata mengambil peralatan mandi. Sial memang, kamar mandi di rumah hanya ada satu. Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak dikunci, tidak ada orang, syukur seribu syukur.  
Ruang kamar mandi dibagi menjadi dua dengan sekat di tengah. Bagian depan berisi westafel dan toilet, sedangkan bagian dalam berisi bath tub dan shower. Hinata masih mengintip, memastikan keaadaan untuk terakhir kalinya. Check. Pintu ditutup dan dikunci.   
Hinata membuka pakaiannya dan meletakkannya di keranjang cucian sambil bersenandung. Handuk lebar dipakai untuk menutup tubuh. Pintu menuju bagian dalam dibuka dan ditutup kembali. Waktunya mandi~  
"Oi. Keluar."  
Hinata membatu. Pandangannya beralih pada pemuda yang menatapnya tajam dengan handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.  
"H-HUWAA!"  
Hinata duduk dan menutupi wajahnya. Bukannya menyuruh Hinata keluar, Sasuke malah tersenyum picik.  
"Atau kau mau mandi bersamaku?"  
"T-TIDAK. Permisi!"  
Dan kesalahan terbesar Hinata saat itu adalah tidak melihat lantai yang dihiasi air sabun.  
"Kyaa!"  
"Hinata!"  
Keadaan; Hinata jatuh dan tanpa sengaja menarik sebuah kain berwarna putih. Sasuke yang menopang tubuh Hinata agar tidak menabrak lantai. Hinata mengangkat kain yang ia tarik tadi. Handuk putih? Tidak. Handuk Hinata bukan warna putih melainkan warna krem. Dengan polosnya Hinata berbalik dan ... melihat sesuatu.  
Sasuke tak kalah terkejut melihat tubuh bagian bawahnya terpampang tanpa penutup.  
"JANGAN LIHAT!"  
"KYAAAA!"  
Ups, terlanjur.  
.  
.  
.  
Sasuke. Hinata. Neji. Hiashi. Duduk melingkar di meja berbentuk segi empat. Sasuke dengan wajah masam. Hinata dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk malu. Hiashi yang diam sambil mengasah katana. Neji yang sejak tadi mengomel dan memaki Sasuke dengan sumpah serapah.  
"Dasar! Apa kau tidak tahu cara mengunci pintu? Kalau tadi Hinata mengalami hal-hal yang lebih parah dari 'itu', kubunuh kau!"  
Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Bukankah dia yang menjadi korban? Kenapa malah dia juga yang diomeli selama dua jam? Dan lagi kenapa Hinata tak berusaha meluruskan apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu hanya duduk termangu di seberang meja sambil menundukkan kepala.   
"Maaf." ucap Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya.  
Hiashi mendongak dengan katana diacungkan tinggi-tinggi.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu kau anak sahabatku—" Hiashi menyeringai, "—ada kejadian seperti ini lagi, siap-siap kusunat."  
WHAT?!

Sasuke berusaha mengangguk. Lehernya terasa kaku.  
"B-baik."  
Hiashi tersenyum, "Baiklah. Kembali ke kamar kalian dan istirahat. Ingat Hinata, kunci pintumu baik-baik."  
Sasuke menghela napas, akhirnya psoses penghakiman selesai juga. Hinata menoleh perlahan. Ia menggangguk. Selanjutnya Hinata dibantu Neji untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Singkat cerita, Hinata shock berat.  
.  
.  
.  
Setelah ditinggalkan trio Hyuuga, Sasuke dengan kesal menendang meja. Ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan satu hentakan keras. "Ck, aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawabannya besok."  
Pandangannya tertumbuk pada satu set seragam yang teronggok kaku di lantai. Ia menyeringai. "Sekolah, ya? Hm."  
…  
Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan tega meninggalkannya dan berangkat lebih awal ke sekolah. Rencana Sasuke mengusili Hinata sepanjang perjalanan sekolah buyar sudah.  
Dan sialnya lagi, ia tak sekelas dengan Hinata, gadis itu semakin gencar menghindarinya. Sial. Sasuke kembali mendecih saat langkahnya mengelilingi sekolah terhenti oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis dengan senyum yang err ... mengerikan.  
"Er, namamu Sasuke-kun kan?"  
Sasuke mendengus. Nasib orang tampan, kawan.  
"Ya?"  
"Etto, namaku Shion dan mereka temanku, ini Karin dan Tayuya. Apa kau mau menemani kami makan siang?"  
Hell! Sasuke baru bersekolah belum genap satu hari dan langsung digoda? Rekor baru orang tampan.   
Ya, tam—tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu Hinata?! Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Hei, gadis itu menjauhinya bak menjauhi monster dan apa yang sekarang dilakukannya? Tertawa manis sambil berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut merah. Nyalimu besar juga, Hyuuga Hinata.  
"—suke-kun?"  
"Itu siapa?"  
Karin menoleh. Menatap lekat arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke. "Maksudmu Sasori-senpai--eh?!" pekiknya saat Sasuke berlari dengan terburu-buru.  
.  
.

"Sasori-senpai besok ada waktu senggang?"  
Pemuda itu menoleh. Ah, melihat senyum manisnya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda iblis yang dikenal Hinata.  
"Ada apa, Hinata?"  
"K-kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin minta senpai menemaniku membeli buku. Mungkin senpai bisa memberiku referensi buku yang menarik."  
"Boleh. Aku juga ingin membeli buku modul."  
Hinata tersenyum hangat. Ah, benar-benar berbeda 180 dera—  
"Aku yang keberatan."  
Eh? Hanya pikiran Hinata saja atau suara itu mirip dengan suara Sasuke dan bahu Hinata terasa sangat berat?  
"Kau siapa?"  
Hee? Hinata menengadah, mendapati tubuhnya direngkuh dan kepala seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertumpu di atas bahunya.   
HEE?!  
"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku keberatan kau membawanya, Senpai."  
Really. What. The. Hell. Is. Going. ON?!  
Di tengah jalan. Sepasang muda-mudi. Sang gadis cemberut setengah ketakutan sambil menghentak-hentakkan tangannya yang ditarik. Sang pemuda berjalan santai dan mengeratkan pegangannya agar gadis itu tidak kabur.  
"Lepaskan!"  
"Tidak."  
"Neji-nii!"  
"Teriak saja sesukamu. Sadako itu tidak ada di sini."  
Percakapan sejenis ini berlangsung sejak tadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya saling mempertahankan argumen.  
"T-tidak sopan."  
"Berisik."  
"K-kau mau membawaku ke mana?!"  
"Ke mana saja. Diam."  
Hinata mengerang. Sejak diseret dari sekolah saat bersama dengan Sasori, dirinya dibawa entah ke mana. Berkeliling kota tidak jelas tanpa tujuan yang jelas pula. Hinata lelah dan Sasuke tahu itu. Hinata memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk minta maaf. Tapi saat ini kakinya terasa sudah mencapai batas.  
"Sakit.”  
Sasuke diam. Ia menoleh. Ah, sial, lagi-lagi dia membuat gadis itu menangis.  
"Hei, Hinata—“  
Kali ini Hinata benar-benar menepis tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat dan berhasil.   
"S-sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapap kau selalu mengusiliku? Tidak dulu tidak sekarang, sama saja." Hinata menangis tersedu. Sasuke menghela napas.  
"Iya, aku tahu kakimu sakit. Berhenti menangis. Aku yang tanggung jawab, cengeng."  
Dan Hinata benar-benar terdiam saat tubuhnya digendong oleh Sasuke.  
"E-eh?!"  
"Berisik."  
“T-turunkan aku—”  
“Diam.”  
Hanya perasaan saja atau saat itu Hinata merasakan hatinya berdebar kencang?  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata duduk di ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia baru saja mandi dan tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia menghela napas lega. Untung saja Sasori tidak tersinggung dan mau memaafkannya. Gara-gara Sasuke, nyaris saja Hinata dibenci kakak kelasnya yang merangkap Ketua OSIS itu.  
Hinata meletakkan ponselnya. Ia memikirkan kembali, kenapa ia berdebar saat Sasuke menggendongnya? Padahal apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi hanya hal sederhana—meskipun mencolok. Hinata membiarkan rambutnya yang basah ditutup handuk. Ia malas bergerak. Sudah setengah nyaman duduk di kotatsu yang hangat.  
“Keringkan rambutmu, bodoh.”  
Hinata tersentak dan menepis tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya. Sasuke sendiri tersentak karena perlakuan Hinata.  
“J-jangan sentuh rambutku.”  
“Hah?”  
Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke, “Jangan sentuh.”  
Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Apa-apaan sih gadis ini? Dipeluk, digendong, biasa saja. Giliran disentuh sedikit langsung marah.   
“Apa maksud—”  
Keduanya terdiam saat ponsel Hinata berdering nyaring. Hinata melihat nama kontak, Sasori. Ia lantas menekan tombol hijau untuk menerima panggilan dan mengabaikan Sasuke sepenuhnya.   
“S-sasori-senpai? Ada apa?”  
‘Hinata, besok ketemu jam berapa?’  
“Ah, jam Sembilan saja. Di stasiun, dekat patung Hachiko, tidak apa kan?”  
‘Oh, baiklah. Lalu tentang buku yang kau min—‘  
Hinata memekik saat ponselnya ditarik paksa.  
“Kau tidak akan pergi bersama Hinata. Besok atau kapan pun juga.”  
‘Siapa ini?’  
“She’s mine.”  
Dan sambungan telepon dimatikan secara paksa.  
“A-apa yang kau lakukan?!” Hinata merebut ponselnya dengan terburu-buru.  
Terkejut. Luarbiasa terkejut saat Sasuke menarik dirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.  
“Jangan pergi, Hinata.”  
“L-lepas!”  
Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah Sasuke.   
“D-dulu kau memotong rambutku. Sekarang menggangguku seenaknya. Apa maumu, Uchiha Sasuke?! Benci! Aku benci padamu!” teriak Hinata penuh emosi. Matanya mulai basah. Ia benar-benar benci pada pemuda di depannya ini.  
“Oh. Kau membenciku? Aku tahu itu sejak dulu.”  
Hinata tertegun. Pemuda itu tertawa dengan senyum yang aneh. Kata-katanya diucapkan dengan nada suara yang perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya diam tanpa kata. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi saat pemuda itu meninju pintu dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Kaki Hinata lemas. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tangannya mendekap lutut, astaga, rasa sesak yang tidak dikenalnya merangsek begitu saja ke dalam hatinya. Rasanya … menyakitkan.  
“Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?” tanya Sasuke sambil meremas kemejanya sampai kusut.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata datang ke sekolah dengan wajah kusut. Pemuda itu membuatnya berantakan. Hinata tak mau mengakui keberadaan rasa yang satu itu. Hinata sadar ia berlaku terlalu kasar semalam tapi ia tak memiliki niat untuk minta maaf, tepatnya tidak berani—takut ditampar balik, mungkin.  
Hinata duduk diam di sudut taman, menistakan diri sendiri dengan suasana gloomy akibat mendung. Sempurna untuk menyesali diri sendiri. Ia sadar tangan Sasuke terluka saat meninju pintu. Ia menyadari balutan perban pada tangan kanan Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tak akan pernah memandangnya dengan cara yang sama lagi. Hinata, kau bodoh, rutuknya pada diri sendiri.  
Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi bento sambil memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Matanya terbelalak saat menatap Sasuke dikelilingi gadis-gadis centil yang tengah melewati koridor. Oh, Hinata menarik kata-katanya tadi. Ia tidak menyesal! Sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan kejadian semalam!  
Apa-apaan itu?! Disuap? Yaiks, menjijikkan. Lalu digandeng pula? Hee, dia mau membuat harem di sekolah? Hinata menarik semua pemikirannya tadi. Ralat! Hinata tidak menyesal! Selesai.  
“Eh?”  
Tapi kenapa matanya basah?  
Kenapa rasanya semakin sesak?   
Tidak mau. Hinata tidak suka perasaan ini.  
Astaga. Hinata perlu ke kamar kecil dan memperbaiki tampilannya. Ia seperti kapal megah yang diporak porandakan oleh karang yang kecil namun rasanya tetap saja membuatnya kesal dan emosi. Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan ujung lengannya tanpa sadar akan sepasang iris jelaga yang mengamatinya.  
Hinata berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Menabrak siapa saja yang ada di tengah jalan. Ah, sial, Hinata benci sekolah di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan pada akhirnya, UKS adalah tempat yang didatangi Hinata untuk menghilang dari kehidupan sekolah selama sesaat.  
Ada Terumi-sensei yang tengah menjaga UKS lantas meninggalkannya karena memiliki urusan di kantor guru. Hinata menggeser tirai-tirai berwarna putih untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang menyilaukan. Ah, matanya bengkak, wajahnya pucat, rambutnya kusut, berantakan. Satu lagi kata sempurna untuk hari yang teramat indah ini. Pintu kembali dibuka dan ditutup, kelihatannya Terumi-sensei sudah kembali. Kalau sesama wanita, curhat masalah beginian boleh kan?  
“Sensei?”  
Tidak ada jawaban tapi Hinata tetap berbicara. Biasanya Terumi-sensei itu adalah pendengar yang baik.  
“Apakah Sensei tahu kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Padahal aku tidak sakit. Tapi rasanya menyakitkan. Padahal dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Hanya dia. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke si tukang bully. Tapi rasanya makin lama makin perih.”  
Tirai-tirai disibak. Apakah Terumi-sensei ingin menghiburnya? Tangan Terumi-sensei menyentuh puncak kepalanya, terasa dingin dan nyaman. Mirip tangan Sasuke yang lebih lebar dari tangannya dan rasanya akan nyaman digenggam—meskipun Hinata belum pernah mencobanya.  
“Sensei, apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Neji-nii bilang padaku saat jatuh cinta itu rasanya beragam, terkadang manis namun ada kalanya pahit? Apakah itu benar?”  
“Pfft.”  
Hinata tertegun. Matanya masih terpejam erat. Tega sekali Terumi-sensei menertawainya. Aku mah apa atuh?  
“Kenapa Sensei tertawa?”  
“Satu, karena aku bukan Terumi-sensei—”  
Hah?!  
“dan dua, kau tengah menyatakan cinta padaku, Hyuuga Hinata?”  
Mata Hinata seketika terbuka lebar.  
“U-uchiha Sasuke?!”  
Ya, pemuda itu duduk di sisi ranjang dengan seringai lebar. Pantas saja tangan Terumi-sensei yang biasanya lembut dan mungil berubah besar dan dingin. Pantas ia tak berbicara sejak tadi. Dan ternyata … dia dengar semuanya. Memalukan.  
.  
.  
.  
“Sampai kapan kau mau bergelung seperti itu?”  
Hinata malu seratus persen. Sial kok datangnya main ngelabrak? Bergelung seperti beruang hibernasi dengan selimut terasa lebih baik. Ada yang mau meminjamkan Hinata mesin waktu?  
“K-keluar sana.”  
“T-i-d-a-k.”  
“L-lalu kau mau a-apa?”  
“Ckck, kau ini tidak jujur ya, Hinata?”  
“H-habisnya … aku tidak boleh suka pada orang yang telah memotong rambutku.”  
Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
“Rambut? Bukankah dulu ibumu bercerita pada ibuku kalau kau ingin potong rambut? Makanya aku memotong rambutmu.”  
Ibuku sayang. Apa yang telah kau perbuat pada anakmu? Ratap Hinata pilu.  
Hinata menyembulkan kepalanya keluar, “M-memangnya dengan begitu kau boleh memotong rambut anak perempuan seenaknya?!”  
Sasuke terkekeh, “Maaf, aku masih bocah dulu.”  
“Tidak mau.”  
Sasuke mendelik. Astaga, apa lagi sekarang?  
“Aku hanya akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak lagi berkeliaran dengan gadis-gadis itu.”  
Sasuke menatap tidak percaya. Hinata kembali tenggelam dalam hangatnya selimut. Tawa Sasuke pecah.  
“Baiklah. Hinata, telingamu memerah.”  
“B-berisik!”  
“Kau meniruku dengan cepat.”  
“U-urusai!”  
“Benar kan?”  
Hyuuga Hinata. Hari ini menemukan titan penggoda kelas wahid. Sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam kubangan maut. Status: Awas, aku jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sukses menangkap putri Hyuuga. Status: Good bye, Jomblo~  
.  
THE END  
.  
A/N: Haloha~ Ini dipublish di grup LFoSH dan masih setengahnya di sana. Terima kasih untuk Mia Amalia Kasim yang membantu saya publish di grup dan saya hanya bisa publish kef fn karena pakai HP. Cuma pakai HP men! HP! *author mendadak gila* Ada yang mau beliin saya smartphon? *dibuang ke laut*  
Arigatou gozaimasu,  
Mind  
To  
RnR  
?  
Salam manis,

Ether-chan


End file.
